A Rainy Destiny
by NoSoul01
Summary: After hanging out with his best friend,Clyde,Lincoln was left with something that really bothered his mind.When it started to rain,he quickly find a shelter to cover himself.Soon after another figure appeared.Is it just a coincidence or fate that brought them together.(Linku) (warning amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


Lincoln walked by the sideway with his hands shoved into his jeans pocket. In his sight, a few birds are flying low to the ground, searching for insect or small branches to build their nest. He just got back from hanging out with Clyde and his mood is kind of in the cloud.

A cold breeze brushed against his skin, sending shivers through his body. He would've worn something else other than his usual clothes that evening if he know the temperature would went down. Even with his grey sweater, he could still feel the cold wind stabbing him like a sharp knife. A sigh of defeat escaped from his mouth.

His mind went back to his thought earlier, which make him slightly frowned. His conversation with Clyde or rather his best friend sharing his excitement was enough to awaken something inside him that rarely show up. Jealousy.

The look of joy on Clyde's face when he told him about his date with Penelope really make him jealous. He know that he shouldn't have felt like that but he can't prevent it. He did feel a little glad that his best friend finally get over his oldest sister though. It's good for Clyde to at least have a healthy relationship.

But still, he wondered if there is any chance that he also can be like him, to feel what his best friend felt. He don't exactly know how a relationship suppose to be. His sisters did told him about it but he never experience it first hand.

There was Ronnie anne but he is not sure if they really have a thing to begin with. They did share a few kiss and when he thought their relationship could go further, she moved away to stay with her cousin. He would be lying if he didn't feel disappointed but he eventually accepted it.

Does that mean he don't love her enough or he don't even love her. If he really love her then he would work harder to make their relationship work, he just don't feel like it. They would still talk to each other from time to time but just as friend, nothing more than that.

Lincoln stopped walking when he felt a drop of water landed on his cheek. His eyes widened as he lifted his head. He was too deep in his thought that he barely noticed the sky become darker. Lincoln quickened his pace and looked around for a place to shed. He was lucky that there is a bus stop not far from him.

As soon as he got there, rain started pouring down, drowning the other sound around him. Lincoln panted for air after reaching his limit. He should really consider training with Lynn after this. At least he is not soaked. He sat on the bench and leaned his back.

Taking out his smartphone, he texted Luna that he will be late because of the rain since Lori barely read the message from him. He could ask her to pick him up but he just want to be alone for awhile. He already know what awaits him at home, for now he just wanted to rest.

In the midst of rain, a figure headed to the bus stop. Lincoln looked around when he senses a familiarity in the air. He just couldn't remember what it was.

"Sigh." He jumped a little as his heart skipped a beat.

His pupils dilated before the sight of a girl dressed in black filling his vision. Now he remember what it was. Lucy would always scares him like that even though it was unintentional. He should've been used to it by now but this girl was different than her.

She was taller and her raven black hair only covered half of her face. She seem familiar for some reason. Lincoln took a deep breath and sighed in relief as the girl covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her chuckle.

"You alright?" She asked, brushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear. Her cerulean blue eye looking at him.

That's when it hit him. She was one of the girl that his sisters introduced to him when they found out that he didn't have a partner for the Sadie Hawkins dance. At least that is what they think of. He just want to try a new game at the arcade and Ronnie anne also thought the same. Yeah, Ronnie anne. A sigh escaped from his mouth.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." He replied, placing his hand on his chest, his heartbeat slowly getting back to normal.

"Sorry I didn't notice you Haiku." Lincoln said looking at her. It's been awhile since he talk with her. They are not exactly that close but he would still see her sometime hanging out with Lucy.

"It's fine Lincoln, your reaction kind of amused me, no wonder Lucy like to tease you." She faintly smiled which make him shivers.

Haiku sat beside him, although a little bit further. Droplet of water dripping from the strand of her wet hair as her soaked black dress hugging tightly with the curve of her body. Wait, what?

He just realised something after staring at her for awhile, which is admittedly weird now that he think about it. She was soaked that a puddle of water began pooling beneath her.

Lincoln quickly averted his eyes from her as Haiku looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked tilting her head.

"Your clothes." He nervously replied,his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Haiku looked at herself and quickly covered her chest with her crossed arms

"Pervert." She narrowed her eye at him. Lincoln raised both of his hands in defense.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly." She responded.

"What, of course not. You are beautiful, I mean..." He stuttered, his face slightly turning red. He is not the only one blushing though.

"I'm just messing with you Lincoln" Haiku lowered her head,hiding her own blush. Awkward silence filled the air as neither of them speak. She suddenly sneezed breaking the ice between them. Lincoln glanced at her as she rubbed her nose. She must be really cold right now.

He unzipped his grey sweater, pulling it away and wrapped it behind her back. Haiku stared at him as he returned back to his seat, a tinge of pink coloring her pale cheek. The sweater is dry and she can still feel the warmth of the previous owner around her. If she smells carefully,she can still find the scent of him coming from the clothes.

"Thanks." She muttered bringing the sweater closer to her body. She don't know why but she felt comfortable in it.

"It's nothing Haiku, you need it more than me." Lincoln replied as he ran his hand through his white hair.

"What were you doing out here anyway, it's about to get late soon." He asked looking at her.

"I just want to take some fresh air I guess." She answered. "Beside, it's kind of lonely sometime at home." She whispered with a small frown.

It didn't went unnoticed by Lincoln as he sat closer to her. He is not an expert but living with ten sisters had taught him a few thing about girls that he can already know if they are having problem. And from what he is seeing right now Haiku really need someone to talk with.

"I know that I'm not the right person for this but you can talk with me if want to." Lincoln softly said, his gentle voice was enough to comfort her even if it's only a little.

Haiku let out a genuine sigh before lifting her head to look at the blanket of midst coating the street.

"I really like when it is raining. It is loud but still comforting to hear." She said as Lincoln listened closely to her.

"It's not that I hate the silence, I just wanted to be like everyone else, to actually have someone to talk with. I'm always alone at home since I'm the only child and that really bothered me. It just felt so lonely sometime. "Haiku said lowering her head. His heart sank when he saw the look of sadness in her eye.

Lincoln don't actually understand what she felt since he barely have privacy in his house but he wanted to help her.

"You can always talk with your friend though." He said as she narrowed her eye at him.

"I don't want them to think weird about me." Haiku replied.

"Why did you think so?" He questioned.

"Have you ever met a goth that like to talk with people?" She asked. Lincoln opened his mouth to say something but nothing come to his mind. She kind of got a point there.

He leaned his back and thought for awhile. How can he exactly help her right now.

"Then, what about me?" Lincoln suggested which make her face flushed.

"We can hang out together if you want to." He continued. Haiku stared at him as if he just said something stupid, her face heated up when their eyes met.

"Why would you do that for me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I just don't like to see people sad I guess. Beside you're also my friend." He shrugged as a small smile plastered on her face.

"You're really nice Lincoln, just like Lucy told me"Haiku said.

"Do you still remember that day at the Sadie Hawkins dance." She asked. He lowered his head in guilt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I should've told you the truth from the begining." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, I'm glad that we met there for the first time. Lucy always talk about you and it seem like she was right after all." Haiku said.Lincoln scratched his cheek with his index finger in embarassment.

"But where did you go after that anyway?" She asked.

"I went to the arcade with Ronnie anne" He replied. She noticed that his feature slightly changed

"Don't you miss her?" Haiku looked at him.

"Sometime but I already got used to it." He let out a sigh.

"It must be hard to be separated with someone that you love." She said as Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about, she is not my girlfriend." He stated. Haiku stared at him in confusion.

"But I thought you're in a relationship with her." She said.

"Yeah, my sisters also thought the same but we're only best friend." He replied with a chuckle.

"I have never fell in love before so I don't exactly know how it felt." He lifted his head and looked at the sky. The rain has stopped by now.

"Come on, I will send you home" Lincoln offered as he stood up and held out his right hand for her.

"It's fine Lincoln, I can walk home alone." She assured him.

"Didn't you say earlier that you don't like to be alone." He smirked as her face slightly turned pink.

Haiku eventually accepted his hand as he pulled her up from the bench. Neither of them noticed that they are still holding hands even after they arrived at her house. When their hands parted, they stared at each other for awhile.

"Thanks Lincoln for everything, it's really nice talking with you." She lowered her head.

"Me too Haiku, maybe we could do it again sometime later." He sincerely smiled.

She suddenly got closer and planted a soft kiss on his cheek startling him a little. His eyes wide open when she pulled away and brushed her black hair behind her ear. Her beautiful eye looking at him before quickly turning away. His heart is pounding against his chest.

Turning around, Haiku stepped forward until she got into her house and closed the door behind her back. Part of her regretted her action while the other filled her with joy.She smiled to herself and lifted her head to the ceiling. She don't know why she did it but she felt so happy right now.

Haiku placed her palm against her chest only to feel her heart beating faster than usual. She also realised that she is still wearing his sweater that he gave to her earlier. She looked out through the window but he was not there anymore. She could ask Lucy to give it back to him when they meet or she can give it to him herself tomorrow. A smile crept upon her face at the thought of seeing him again.

Waking up from his stupor, Lincoln touched his cheek where she kissed him. A shade of red coloring his cheek as her beautiful face kept flashing in his mind. He never felt like this before even with Ronnie Anne when she was still there. It was stronger and something fluttered in his stomach when he think about it.

He looked at her house one last time before heading home. His mind is no longer bothered by his conversation with Clyde as something else replaced it place. During his way home he just can't stop thinking about it, searching for the right word that kept playing at the back of his head. It was there, he just can't make it out.

Entering his house, his sisters greeted him in the living room as they are watching a rerun of Dream Boat. He decided to join them even though his mind is too occupied with his thought.

"Lincoln didn't you wear a sweater when you left?" Luan questioned breaking him from his trance.

"Oh, I gave it to Haiku earlier." He replied receiving a gasp from his sisters in the living room. All of them are staring at him as the show has completely been forgotten by now.

'Dang it, why did he say it out loud' He thought as a combined squeal erupted from his sisters shaking the house and disturbing the old neighbor that lives close with them. "Keep it down Loud!"


End file.
